blurred black NS & CB
by musicormisery22
Summary: Nate&Serena and Chuck&Blair fanfiction


**So this is my first story every please tell me if I should finish it :)**

It was just another party on the upper east side.

Just another evenig that all these rich and goroues New Yorker teens wasted drinking alcohol and danceing like there's no tomorrow...

And guess who's always right in the middle of a party?

Right, Serena van der Woodsen, the blondhaired, stunning beautiful and tall golden girl of constance.

And she was drunk.

-very very drunk as she climed up on the table and danced like crazy with some hunky guys from the st. judes soccer club...

Everyone seemd to have the fun of their lives tonight.

Even Blair Waldorf, Serena's best friend and also the girl that seems to have the most grace in whole New York was so drunk that she almost stumpled a several times as she followed her bff up on the table.

They swung their hips to the rythm of the music and their long pretty hair twirled around.

Blair giggeld as her skinny legs sqeezed others and she putt her hands up and danced wilder and wilder.

So did Serena.

But it was the same as always: No matter how much Blair tried to get everyones attention Serena was always the one all people were starring at..

But that night Blair didn't even care about that at all- she just wanted to have a really fantastic night!

And maybe that was the thing that always keept her from beeing that person everyone was focused on;

She just took everything way too serious.

But now that she wasn't the pretty and shy girl that always has been hiding a little jealous of Serena it seemed like they were on the same level for the first time ever.

And it felt awesome!

Serena also enjoyed it knowing that this was what blair usually wanted so she was happy for her.

Chuck Bass was sitting on a couch at the other side of the room surrounded by beautiful, almost naked girls drinking some champagne he broght with him.

But that was Chuck!

He was always drunk and always longing for pretty girls to have something to ''play with'' as he often said.

But suddenly he felt something was missing in his life...

He knew that there was something besides money, sex and fame but he never really had the chance to explore what.. was he just too lazy to search for it or was the proud Charles Bartholomew Bass even afraid of seeing that there was something his father can't just buy for him like a new car or a hotel?

He looked around the room to maybe find an answer... as suddenly this glance stopped by a person he really hasn't expected...

Everything blurred a little bit for Blair but she keept on danceing and drinking, of course.

She saw the guy she loved more than everything in the world leaning cheerless and kind of bored against a wall right in front of her.

She thought maybe she should really get down the table and stop the silly danceing so she could take her boy and maybe spent some cozy moments with him at some hotelroom next door...

Serena turned to Blair because she noticed that she ended danceing.

She saw that her best friend looked thoughtful so she got worried and followed Blair's gaze.

It was very obviously who blair's thoughts were decided to; it was Nate.

Nate was the guy who was Serena's best friend since kindergarten and she probably always had a little crush on him … but honestly who couldn't fall for this guy?

He was tall, thin but still muscular and was the most hearted guy Serena has always known...

There was no one one this world, especially no guy , that understands her like he does.

Everytime Serena came home from vacations or even a short trip the first thing she does was calling Nate.

If everything was breaking down or she was far away from home his voice was the thing that always felt like home and clamed her down.

He had this breathtakingly blue eyes and the way he simply runs his fingers through his tawny hair made every girl going crazy.

But there was one thing about him that told Serena all her feelings for him were totally wrong and always makes her feel ashamed when she looks at him and just wishes she could truly be with him for at least one moment... the fact that he's her best friend's boyfriend!

Suddenly he turned his head and Serena and Nate locked eyes.

He really looked as there was something that upsets him.

Serena's mood changed aprubt as if she feels with him.

She shooke her head and turned her back on him- not because she didn't liked shareing some gazes with Nate, **her Natie, **honestly, she loved it... but it was impossible to keep on looking in his hypnotic blue eyes like that when Blair was standing only inches away from them.

Blair looks at Serena now and she felt anger riseing up deep inside her.

Serena wasn't supposed to look at **her **boyfriend like that.

It was the only thing in her life Serena hasn't already taken away from her yet...

Serena took away her status as Queen.

Serena took away her other best friends.

Serena took away her mother, Elenor.

Serena took away her modeling career.

Serena took away her step-brother, Aaron.

Serena even took away these Jenny Humphrey girl Blair didn't even cared about until Serena stole her apart.

But Blair was sure that Nate is the only thing Serena could **never **steal away from her.

He was the boy she was meant to be with- the one she was supposed to spent her whole life with.

She even had dreamed about marrying him someday... but it's Blair so don't belive it was only a dream to her!

**Everything** Blair imagined was going to come true – she was very sure about this so she even asked Serena to be her and Nate's bridesmaid someday.

That was another awkward situation...

Blair was always like obsessed about her ideas so Serena couldn't say no even if it was way too soon...years too soon... she had to say yes just to not upset Blair.

Serena always did everything to make her happy... in general everyone does.

But Blair simply swallow that anger by meantioning that Serena wold **never** do anything to hurt her.

Serena was her best friend and best friends don't steal guys!

This was the golden rule and if Blair follows that rule she was sure everyone has to! so she smiles her best

Audry Hepburn smile and slowly climbes down the table – very slowly to make sure she won't stumble and break one of her onethousand-dollar louis vuitton pumps.

Nate just wanted to exit this party before it's getting out of control.

He can't bear seeing Blair dancing with those disgusting guys on a tabel... but less he can bear seeing some of these pervers guys snatching on Serena.

He knows that everyone of them just wanted to make out with her or worse and he woun't let them tread her like that she has to be treaded like a princess not like a whore!

Nate was sure: If he would have the chance to be woth her he would thread her like she was the queen of the world- actually she kind of already rules **his** world...

And he knew if he can get Blair to leave she'll take Serena with her and he don't have to worry about his two ladies anymore.

Normally Nate is stoned on those parties but today he just wasn't in the mood so he decidet just to watch the party from around...

Then he saw Blair wavering over to him and he made one step towards her to back her up carefully.

''Gosh Nateeee you are my guardian angel thahhhhanks so much!'' mumbeld Blair and let Nate carry her.

''Blair you are so drunk!''

''ooooooh yeah I already know thhhhahat sweatheart''

''I should carry you home before the worst'' he said jokeingly.

''but thee party has juuhhst begaahnnnn'' cried Blair.

''I'll take you and Serena home now!''

''Oh Natee don't ruin my parteeeey''

''Blair you are totally drunk and I'm worried about you and S so let's find her and take a cab...so where is she?''

''S...S...Serena probably already left with some of those guys.''

''WHAT?!'' shouted Nate shocked.

''You just let her leave with one of these pervers guys, Blair???''

''well... I think shee will be happpy''

''Oh I don't think she'll be happy if she wakes up with a huge hangover in a bed of some stranger!''

But before Nate could criticize Blair more she suddenly fall asleep in his arms...

''So you just want her to wake up besides you, Nathaniel don't you?? ''said a wavering Chuck for fun and clapped his best friend on the sholders.

''Oh yes very funny Chuck..'' Nate said satirical. ''But Chuck I need your help!''

''What's wrong Nathaniel?''

''Could you **please **stay here with Blair? She's very drunk and probably sleeping for a while so please just stay here with her untill I'm back okay?''

''Sure. What's wrong why don't you just take a cab and take her home now?''

''It's just Serena's missing and I need to find her''

''Oh Nate, Serena is not **missing **she's probably just in a hotel room haveing fun with some guy...''

''That's exactly the problem.'' Nate said fast and still worried.

'' Why is it a problem? Are you jealous? Why don't you just let little slutty Serena have fun, okay?''

''That's not funny, Chuck okay?! She's way too drunk to realise what she is doing!''

''She knows exactly, Nate. I know you are jealous but you choosed Blair so you have to let go and let Serena move on,man! She'll be home tomorrow and everything will be alright. So just bring Blair home I'll take care of Serena...''

Nate hesitated a few seconds.

He can't just leave Serena here on her own.

What if something does happen to her? What if some guy drugs her and she'll be helpless??

But on the other hand chuck is right if something is really wrong he'll notice and take care of it...

''Okay Chuck. I'll carry Blair home if you promise me to take care of S!''

''Sure I will...just go'' said Chuck not that serious.

It was just Serena.

Serena always managed her problems herself so he didn't even needed to look after her Chuck thought.

Nate picked up Blair from the chair he had dropped her and exits the door.

Serena's view was very blurred.

The only thing she saw in this minute was the only thing she needed to see fo her to know she wasn't drunk enough too feel no pain.

She saw Nate carriing Blair out the door and she saw how carefull he was how save he hold her in his arms and then she realised there was no one to carry **her **home.

There was no one to hold her like this.

There was no one who even cared about here.

Nate not even said goodbye - he just doesn't cares about her...

But he don't have to because he had blair to watch after.

She had no one to look after her.

Suddenly she felt emty and lonley and somehow very bitter...

Suddenly the many alcohol seems to there was nothing.

She fell into a deep dark nothing- blurred black

The last thing she regionized were someones hands on her waist...

The next morning was very hard for Blair to get up.

Her head beated like crazy and she felt very sick.

But fortunately there was someone who already cared for everything so Blair could have a great morning despite her huge headaches.

Nate brought her breakfast to her bed and Blair smiled all over her face as Nate gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She had everything a girl could have.

For Chuck this morning was just the usually awakeing after a huge party.

It seemed like he didn't feel things like headaches anymore it was his normally day on holidays...

He opend another bottle of whiskey and let the cold liquid running down his throat.

He felt lonley.

He honestly felt lonley every day...

His father was working as usually and his mother died years ago.

There was no one he could talk to.

No one who understands him.

He suddenly remembered the one time he said alone at the bar of his fathers hotel as unexpectedly Blair Waldorf sat next to him and just looked shocked on his face.

_''Why are you always drinking? Do you haven't something to do?''_

_He looked at her with an empty gaze_

_''That's not the point.''_

_''Then what is? What's wrong with you Chuck?''_

_She sounds worried as she even cared about him.... but he probably just imagined that said Chuck to himself ._

_''Don't you have any self-esteem? Why are you trying to destroy yourself like this? Life can be so beautiful!''_

_''Not for me, is boring and worthless.''_

_''Shut up Chuck! You shouldn't talk like this.'' _

_Now she seemed really worried._

_''Why do you even care? Why don't you just ignore me like everyone does?''_

_''Because I care abut you, Chuck.''_

_Chuck can't belive his ears._

_Did Blair Waldorf just told him she cared about him?_

_He leaned in to kiss her but Blair just get off her chair very fast slapped Chuck and said:_

_''Why do you have to ruin it, Chuck?'' turned her back and left._

He has been such mess to belive Blair Waldorf actually wanted him.

Maybe she just felt pity for him.

Nothing more.

Suddenly is phone rang.

He reached half-hearted for it and took the call as soon as he saw the name on the display.

''Yo what's up Nathaniel?'' he shouted fakeing some happiness.

''Uhm nothing I just wondered if you took Serena home yesterday...''

''Oh fuck I forgot to look after her, sorry man.''

''Chuck you promised! ''

''Clam down! Serena can care for herself she'll be alrigth!''

''And if not? If she woun't 'be alright'?! Hae you ever mentioned that?'' Shouted Nate criticizing.

''No I haven't because I'm sure she'll call in a minute and everything's okay.

CLAM DOWN and take care of your beautiful girlfriend....'' shouted Chuck.

_''you should be lucky to have her...'' _he added mumbleing.

Nate hung up without hearing Chuck's last sentence.

Where the hell is she?

Hopefully she's okay...

That was all that spinns around in his head as Nate exits the waldorf's penthouse.

She decides to call Serena and this only wish was to hear her voice- hear that she was okay,..

''Hello ?Serena? Is that you?'' Nate said with soft voice but really worried.

'' Well well Nathaniel Archibald.

Are you still after my girl?'' A deeo male voice said.

Nate froze.

''Carter Baizen?''

''That's right my what do you want?''

''I … I wanted to talk to Serena.''

''Serena's not here. Just give it up, Archibald. You had your chance...it's over''

With that words Carter hung up and Nate was still like frozen.


End file.
